Moon
Moon is the fifth episode of Go Baby! In this episode, Baby and Sophie are on the Moon exploring. The viewers are invited to help them on the moon. Recap As the episode begins, we find Baby sent to the moon by princess Luna wearing an astronaut's helment. The Narrator greets the viewers and allows them to say hello to Baby. He says that today Baby is looking for Sophie but he doesn't see her. Sophie pops up in the distance behind Baby from under a crater. The Narrator asks the viewers if they see Sophie. Baby then sees her and is happy. The Narrator allows them to say hello to Sophie and then Baby and her wave to each other. Then Sophie goes back down. The Narrator asks where she has gone but Baby doesn't know. Sophie then pops from a crater that is closer to Baby. The Narrator asks the viewers again if they see Sophie. Baby sees her again and they wave. She goes back under and pops up from the crater next to Baby. She comes out and Baby gives Sophie a kiss in the air. Sophie then finds a pet unicorn from MLP and named her "twilight sparkle" and offers it to Baby. Baby takes twilight the unicorn. Butterfly arrives and Baby, Sophie and twilight follow him. They begin to fly in space. They enjoy flying around. Then, the key of harmony appears. The Narrator asks the viewers to help Baby get it. Baby flies over and gets the key of harmony. They land back on the moon and find a rocket. They don't know what it is at first and the Narrator asks the viewers if they know what it is. He then says it's a rocket. Baby, Sophie and twilight start to float again. The Narrator helps them into the rocket and it takes off. Butterfly rides on the front of the rocket. They look around as they fly through space. They then see a flying unicorn from MLP. The Narrator says he knows a very bad song about a flying unicorn and asks the viewers if they want to hear it. He then sings "watcha' say." Baby, Sophie and twilight loved the song. They then begin to do the Go Baby! dance. They fly past the elements of Insanity as they dance. The Narrator allows the viewers to say bye-bye to Baby, Sophie and twilight and thanks them for their help. The episode then ends. Information *Place: Moon *Theme: Outer Space and the moon *Characters Present: Baby, Sophie, twilight sparkle, Narrator, and Butterfly. *Airdate: October 21, 2005 Trivia *This is the first and only time the Narrator sings. *It is unknown what happened to Baby's rock as it last appeared when Baby got in the rocket. It's possible that the rock is in the rocket still. *The episode was first shown on Noggin on June 5, 2004. *This is the second episode of Season 2. Category:Episodes Category:Meet Polka Dots from the episode Blue’s Clues Category:DVDs